The use of trailers that are drawn by automotive vehicles has increased tremendously in the recent years, and during this period a variety of trailer hitches have been developed, with the most commonly used trailer hitch being one that includes a spherical ball member supported in an upwardly extending position from a rear element of the vehicle, and which is adapted to be engaged by a semi-cylindrical socket supported on a forward element of the trailer. The socket is adapted to be detachably attached to the ball to permit the trailer to be pulled by the vehicle.
While this type of trailer hitch is quite satisfactory, the disadvantage thereof as well as the disadvantage of other similar hitches having different designs is that when they are used for pulling a trailer by a vehicle, the driver of the vehicle cannot see the hitch such that it is extremely difficult and quite frustrating for the driver of the vehicle to maneuver the vehicle in a manner to initially vertically align the two hitch portions so that they may be placed in engagement. This is especially critical when the trailer is of the house trailer type and is so heavy that it is difficult if not impossible to shift the position of the trailer by hand such that it is important that the vehicle be brought into the exact position and orientation necessary to properly couple the trailer to the vehicle.
In the case of a boat trailer, such trailer is often located in a different plane than the vehicle, thereby making such alignment and orientation that much more difficult for the vehicle driver.
These difficulties are such that even highly skilled and experienced drivers often require the assistance of a second individual who is located outside the vehicle where such individual can view the two hitches, and who will then tell the vehicle driver which way to steer the vehicle to effect the proper positioning and orientation of the vehicle hitch elements with respect to the trailer hitch elements.
While this method is effective, it is not entirely satisfactory since the driver is required to concentrate and view several different signals at the same time as well as control the vehicle.
Accordingly, there have been many proposals for assisting a vehicle driver in aligning his vehicle with the trailer to permit a proper connection of the vehicle to the trailer via the hitch elements mounted on each. These proposals have ranged from simple flags to complicated guidance mechanisms.
While somewhat successful in certain cases, these prior proposals have each suffered various drawbacks that have inhibited the full commercial acceptance of such devices.
For example, the simple devices, such as the flags, have often left too much to the judgement of the driver and, as such, have been little better than no guide at all. It must be remembered that the vehicle driver is backing up, often in difficult terrain, and is trying to maneuver his vehicle with respect to another object that may be located in an entirely different plane. This operation is difficult even for experienced professional truck drivers, let alone a non-professional driver. The use of a simple flag generally includes merely providing a target for the driver to aim at during the backing up procedure. A simple target simply does not provide enough guidance for most drivers. Too much is left to his judgement of the position and orientation of his vehicle with respect to the trailer hitch when all that is provided is a guide or target.
On the other hand, however, other guide means have been so complicated as to be prohibitive in their use either from a cost aspect or from the installation aspect or simply from a use aspect. If the device is too expensive to purchase, too difficult to install or too difficult to use, it will not enjoy great acceptance in this market since many people are so used to the frustrations and difficulties of this maneuver that they simply accept them as part of the price to be paid for the enjoyment of the sport or activity, and thus will not pay the price for expensive or difficult-to-use devices.
A still further problem with many existing trailer hitch guides is that they are in the way when they are not in use. Such devices are often disconnected and then re-connected when the hitching operation is to begin. This is an onerous task that will prevent many trailer owners from purchasing such a device. If the device is in the way when it is not in use, this also will discourage purchase and thus inhibit the full commercial success of such devices.
Therefore, there is a need for a trailer hitch guide device that is inexpensive to purchase, simple to install and use, and yet provides a great deal of guidance to a driver of a vehicle so that such driver is not forced to exercise an undue amount of judgement in the coupling of his vehicle to a trailer.